The present invention relates to a fastening device for a structural part made of a carbon fiber-reinforced plastic to a component, in particular a chassis component of a vehicle.
In vehicle construction, structural parts made of carbon fiber-reinforced plastic are increasingly used when high weight-specific strengths and stiffnesses are required. Sometimes even entire vehicle components, such as the cell of a vehicle, for example, are made partially or entirely of carbon fiber-reinforced plastic. However, connecting these structural parts or components made of carbon fiber-reinforced plastic to other components, in particular a chassis component of a vehicle, is problematic because under pressure, carbon fiber-reinforced plastic exhibits a settlement behavior that negatively influences a safe connection to other components.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a fastening device that guarantees a safe and high-strength fastening of structural parts made of a carbon fiber-reinforced plastic to other vehicle components. The structural part may, in particular, also be a vehicle component, so that the object of the invention is in particular to provide a fastening device that guarantees a safe and high-strength connection of two vehicle components, with at least one vehicle component being made of a carbon fiber-reinforced plastic.
With a device for fastening a structural part consisting of a carbon fiber-reinforced plastic, in particular a vehicle cell or a load-bearing structural vehicle body part, to a component, in particular a chassis component of a vehicle or a motor vehicle, this object is achieved according to the invention in that a first connecting element is affixed at the structural part, to which a second connecting element can be affixed. The first connecting element is connected to the structural part by an adhesive layer and has a protruding bush that reaches through a bore in the structural part and protrudes with one free end beyond the structural part.
Alternately, with a fastening device for a structural part consisting of a carbon fiber-reinforced plastic, in particular a vehicle cell or a load-bearing structural vehicle body part, to a component, in particular a chassis component of a vehicle or a motor vehicle, the object of the invention is achieved in accordance with the invention in that a first connecting element is affixed at the structural part, to which a second connecting element can be affixed. The first connecting element is connected to the structural part by an adhesive layer. Furthermore, a third connecting element bears against the component and the structural part is positioned between the first connecting element and the third connecting element. The third connecting element has a protruding bush that reaches through a bore in the structural part and protrudes with its free end beyond the structural part.
Because of this design in accordance with the invention, a fastening device is provided where the structural part made of carbon fiber-reinforced plastic is not clamped since the structural part is held at the first connecting element merely by the adhesive layer. This prevents any settlement behavior. Furthermore, high-strength and detachable screw connections can be realized, which are cost efficient and can be produced in high piece numbers.
According to a preferred further development, the first connecting element has an internal thread and the second connecting element has a setscrew.
According to a first embodiment, the bush bears against the component, and the structural part is positioned between the component and the first connecting element. This embodiment guarantees the transmission of relatively tensile forces at a relatively easy setup.
According to a preferred further development, not only is the first connecting element connected to the structural part by an adhesive layer, but rather, the structural part can be advantageously also glued to the component by an adhesive. This results in a particularly firm and safe connection between the structural part and the component, which can also transmit high lateral and/or pressure forces.
Preferably, the third connecting element bears against the free end of the bush. Alternately, the third connecting element preferably comprises a tube that reaches through the opening of the structural part and bears against the first connecting element.
Furthermore, according to an advantageous further development, the structural part can also be glued to the third connecting element by an adhesive.
Advantageously, the third connecting element has the same shape as the first connecting element, with the third connecting element not being able to be coupled mechanically to the second connecting element, in particular therefore not comprising an internal thread.
With this embodiment, high lateral forces (across large adhesive surfaces) as well as high tensile and pressure forces can be transmitted. Furthermore, in this embodiment, the connection between structural part and component is easy to detach.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.